Oublier
by kagura2409
Summary: On sait tous que Leia préfère les mauvais garçons, les "vauriens", mais pourquoi? Et si c'était juste parce que ça n'avait pas marché avec un gentil garçon? Réponse au défi de Ozzykozylazy, qui voulait un Luke/Leia avant qu'on sache qu'ils sont frères et soeurs! Post destruction d'Alderande et sauvetage par le Faucon Millenium...


Histoire écrite sur un défi de **Ozzykozylazy** qui m'avait demandé un Luke/Leia en réponse à mes lamentations sur le manque d'histoires Star Wars (on lui dit merci^^). Cette histoire lui est donc, en toute logique, dédiée^^

 **TienVogh** , dis-moi, est ce que ça te va comme ça? =)

* * *

Leïa, dans sa cabine du faucon millenium, soupira.

Elle venait d'être tirée des griffes de Vader, et si ce Luke avait l'air gentil, ce Han Solo ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était un vaurien. Il était brutal et vulgaire, il n'avait aucune éducation et aucune délicatesse...

Ce Luke semblait un peu différent, mais Han Solo l'avait envoyée dans sa cabine sous le vulgaire prétexte qu'elle le gênait en restant sur le pont. Luke, plus diplomate, avait précisé qu'elle devait être fatiguée, et avoir envie de se reposer. Elle l'avait remercié de sa sollicitude et avait accepté, parce que c'était vrai: elle avait été torturée psychologiquement, et elle avait vu disparaitre son monde tout entier, sa famille, ses amis, ses parents, et tous ceux qui auraient du devenir ses sujets. Elle les avait condamnés, tous, sans exception, simplement pour sauver l'Alliance...

Et maintenant, elle portait ça sur la conscience, alors oui, elle était fatiguée, et elle souhaitait dormir si, pour quelques instants, cela lui permettait d'oublier...

Mais voila, le sommeil, comme pour la punir, la fuyait, et elle en était maintenant excédée. Elle prit la décision de rejoindre la passerelle, et ce quel que soit l'avis de Han Solo. Elle serait de toute façon plus utile là-bas que dans sa cabine...

Elle ouvrit la porte et allait sortir dans le couloir lorsqu'elle percuta Luke.

-Oh! Veuillez m'excuser Princesse. Je me doutais que vous ne deviez pas dormir et désirait simplement savoir comment vous alliez.

Elle soupira. Il était gentil, mais il ne l'apaisait pas.

-Ne m'appelez pas Princesse. Je ne le suis plus maintenant. Plus depuis que j'ai laissé Darth Vader détruire mon monde.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne sut quoi dire, embarrassé. Finalement, il trouva la formule classique appropriée.

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

Leïa le considéra un instant. Pouvait-il faire quelque chose? Peut être. Il était beau garçon. Il semblait délicat et sensible, mais non dénué de force, -ou de Force-, pour autant. Pouvait-elle le faire? Han n'en saurait rien. Et puis pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle de ce qu'il en penserait d'ailleurs? Cela ne le regardait en aucun cas! En temps normal, elle aurait du garder sa virginité pour celui qui serait devenu le Roi, mais cela n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant. Elle n'avait plus de monde, plus de trône, plus de couronne...

Oui, il pouvait faire quelque chose.

-Vous pouvez effectivement faire quelque chose pour moi. Peut être pouvez-vous m'aider...

-Bien sûr! Renchérit Luke. Bien sûr, que je vais vous aider, je vous l'ai déjà promis, je...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et il s'arrêta de parler.

-Shhhh. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler.

Il la considéra d'un air perplexe.

-Que voulez-vous dire alors?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Vous pouvez m'aider... A oublier...

Et elle leva légèrement la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Luke se recula d'un air surpris. Mais il n'était pas encore Jedi... Il avait à peine commencé sa formation.

Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et le rapprocha de lui.

-S'il vous plait... J'en ai besoin...

Un jeune homme inexpérimenté et sensible aux larmes d'une femme. Parfait.

Il se pencha maladroitement sur elle pour l'embrasser, et elle l'attira à l'intérieur de sa cabine avant d'en refermer la porte. Il semblait encore plus ignorant de ces choses qu'elle. Ses gestes étaient timides et maladroits, comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle, elle le savait.

Sans briser le baiser, elle le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui, caressa son torse à travers sa tunique.

-Je ne suis pas sur que... Commença-t-il, mais elle l'arrêta d'un nouveau doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore.

Ses mains glissèrent sous la tunique du jeune homme et elle posa d'autorité celles de Luke sur ses propres hanches. Semblant comprendre, Luke se décida à l'imiter. Lentement, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, et un léger gémissement lui échappa.

Elle finit par rompre le baiser et débarrassa le jeune homme de sa tunique, profitant de l'occasion pour délacer sa robe. Luke était un peu empoté, il n'y arriverait pas tout seul...

Elle enleva sa robe et apparut presque nu devant lui. Luke retint son souffle, et elle le sentit durcir un peu plus en dessous d'elle. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il en avait envie aussi...

Elle recommença à l'embrasser, et il répondit avec plus d'ardeur à son baiser. Elle batailla avec le pantalon de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à l'aider. Caressant ses seins, son dos, Luke sembla prendre plus d'assurance en entendant les petits gémissements qu'il arrivait à tirer d'elle. Il s'enhardit jusqu'à malaxer sa poitrine, lui pincer les tétons, fit glisser ses caresses jusqu'à ses fesses. Lentement, il fit son chemin jusqu'à lui enlever ses dessous, avant de se contorsionner pour enlever son propre caleçon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, Leia l'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Comme si cela n'était pas "juste". Quelque chose n'allait pas, il était injuste de sa part d'utiliser ce pauvre garçon comme ça...

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, il se mit à parler.

-Vous êtes très belle, c'est la première chose que j'ai dite en vous voyant dans l'enregistrement de D2, mais je ne peux vous donner plus que cette unique fois... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour vous: mon père était un Jedi et je compte bien suivre ses traces. Je ne peux vous donner plus...

Elle hocha la tête. C'était très bien. Une fois, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Un unique souhait, un désir égoïste: celui de s'émanciper de son rôle de Princesse et de laisser son sombre et sanglant passé derrière elle...

Lentement, comme se doutant de la marche à suivre, il introduisit un doigt en elle.

Elle se crispa sous la légère douleur qui la saisit, s'étonnant à peine de la légère odeur de sang qui suivit, mais Luke se mit à bouger en elle, et elle oublia tous ces petits détails...

Les doigts de Luke, -deux maintenant, peut être même trois-, allaient et venaient en elle dans la plus douce des souffrances, faisant monter en elle une chaleur inconnue, qui n'allait pas tarder à la submerger si il ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement.

Comme si il avait décrypté ses gémissements, Luke se retira lentement, avant de la soulever légèrement et de s'enfouir en elle encore plus profondément: elle cria, se restreignant au dernier moment, priant pour que sa voix n'ait pas atteint les oreilles de son pilote...

Et s'offusqua une nouvelle fois de penser à lui au pire moment, mais elle décida de continuer à retenir ses gémissements.

Luke avait reprit en elle un mouvement identique à celui de ses doigts et la chaleur eût tôt fait de revenir, plus forte, plus envahissante, plus impérieuse, plus brûlante...

Elle laissa la chaleur la submerger, resserrant ses cuisses dans un dernier gémissement, prenant subitement conscience de ceux de son amant, qui se crispa à son tour et glissa bientôt hors d'elle, haletant.

Elle s'accorda le luxe de reposer au creux de ses bras un instant, avant de se dégager, et de se rhabiller. Il se releva et l'imita.

-J'espère sincèrement avoir pu vous aider, dit-il, et il lui lança un dernier regard avant de ressortir.

Leia soupira. Oui, il l'avait aidée. Il l'avait délicieusement aidée à oublier, pendant un court, trop court instant.

Mais c'était toujours ça de gagné, elle devait se reprendre maintenant. Elle avait une guerre à mener, mais il était hors de question de laisser Vader gagner! Pour Alderande. Pour ses parents. Pour tous ceux qui étaient morts à cause de l'Empire. Et pour elle, maintenant.

Elle n'allait pas s'accrocher à Luke, cela ne la mènerait à rien. Le garçon avait eût raison de lui rappeler son apprentissage de Jedi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le détourner de la Force.

Sans compter qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle sentait tout au fond d'elle que ce Luke n'était pas fait pour elle... Peut être était-il juste trop gentil? D'un caractère trop doux pour lui convenir, à elle, qui avait grandi en Princesse, en ne se laissant marcher sur les pieds par personne...

Bah, elle verrait bien par la suite. Han Solo n'était pas mal non plus de toute façon. Il était juste incroyablement grossier. Mais bon, elle devait peut être baisser ses critères. Elle n'épouserait jamais de Roi maintenant, et il était plutôt séduisant... Nul doute qu'il serait bien plus brutal que Luke au lit, mais pourquoi pas? Dans certaines circonstances, elle se savait capable d'apprécier la violence ou la brutalité...

Quant à Luke... Peut être lui permettrait-il de se venger de Han si il était malgré tout trop grossier...

(P.S: Oui, je pense à toutes les fois ou elle a embrassé Luke pour faire rager notre bon capitaine^^)


End file.
